Changing the past
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Rita Desjardin's family is much different than the normal ones...or even the crazy ones like Carries! Five years after the events of the Black Prom and much has changed about and for the former PE teacher who wishes she could change the past and save Carrie at the least...and when going through some of her grandmothers things...she finds a way to make her wish come true! AU OOC M
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie What if**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if five years after the Chamberlain Massacre Rita Desjardin found a way to return to that fateful Black Prom night and change everything? Saving everyone, especially Carrie? Her future memories, abilities, and body are sent back in time to replace the Rita that was there. AU OOC femslash and bashing of course!)**

"I hope this works." Rita Desjardin said as she looked at the spell book she had found by chance when going through some of her grandmothers old things. She had changed in the five years since the occurrence of Black Prom. She had quit teaching, not able to stand it anymore, and had become much more different than anyone thought she'd be.

Her hair was now slightly longer and usually hung freely to her waist, unless she was doing something important in which she had it pulled back into a bun. She had grown a good three or four inches and her skin had tanned slightly from all her time out in the sun. What had changed the most were her eyes and her muscles. Her eyes…where as they had been bright green with hope and light during the start of her teaching career, they were now cold and haunted with a dark look in them.

The only time they had any life in them at all was the few times she would go and visit Sue Snell and her four year old daughter Carrie Rita Snell-Ross. She had been extremely touched to have the childs middle name be her first one, on purpose, and if anyone said anything about the girls first name around her she broke their jaws simple as that.

She was also much stronger and faster than she used to be, her body was packed with lean but firm muscles. Just because she was no longer a PE Teacher didn't mean she let herself go in fact…she worked out even more and much harder than she used to, especially when she found the spell book last year after discovering her powers.

Turns out the females on her mothers side of the family had a penchant for having some powers, although it skipped her mothers generation and showed up late in her according to her grandmothers journals. From what she had found her great-grandmother had discovered her powers first, she had been a telekinetic (_'Just like Carrie was.'_ Rita thought in surprise when she had first learned that.) and telepath since the two powers went hand in hand, her great-grandmother had pyro kinesis and electro kinesis, and her grandmother had precognition and empathy. Rita though had a mixture of powers.

Whereas her ancestors only had two powers each and were masters in them…Rita had at least six powers already and had yet to master any of them while more could show themselves at any given moment. She was the jack of all trades, master of none.

Right now the former gym teacher had on a dress that was a perfect replica of the one she wore during Black Prom and her hair was pulled up the same way, according to the spell she would be sent back to the time she chose specifically. And she was choosing the moment before the pigs blood was dumped onto poor Carrie, that way she'd be able to save Carrie from snapping and still pin the blame onto Chris and Billy who were likely to be arrested if she had any say in it. Which, she mentally reminded herself with a cruel grin, she did.

It had taken her two years to understand why Carrie's death had affected her so badly…and it took her another two years to accept the reason when she finally learned it. She briefly wondered how Carrie would react when she realized that- Rita roughly shook her head, shaking a few hairs loose from the bun they were in. Now was not the time to think about that. She mentally ran through her checklist.

Appearance identical to that of the one she had during Black Prom? Check. Roughly drafted plan of keeping the blood from hitting Carrie? Check. Spell memorized? Check. Sue and little Carrie told about her plan? Check. Powers under control…for now? Check. All needed equipment in the subspace pocket one of her powers let her control? Check.

Okay. She was ready to rock and roll back into the past…Rita snorted as she realized her thought. It sounded like a pop song or something. Rita took one last look around her house before she sighed and closed her eyes, clapping her hands together as she channeled her energy.

"_επιστροφή στο παρελθόν, τώρα."_ Rita said, the foreign language easily slipping off of her tongue and sounding beautiful as her energy reacted to the spell, activating it. For Rita Desjardin time froze as she was sent back in time, her body, mind, soul, and every last inch of her replacing the Rita that had been at the Black Prom the moment before Carrie was named Prom Queen.

When Rita next opened her eyes was when she heard applause and looked up, her breath being taken away as she once again saw Carrie White standing on the stage alive and unbloodied in the beautiful pink dress she had made herself. Carrie was looking up at something above her curiously and Rita looked up as well, although she already knew what it was. Rita caught sight of Chris about to pull the rope to dump the blood onto poor Carrie and her body flew into action before her mind registered what she was doing.

"CARRIE! ABOVE YOU!" Rita heard herself scream, nearly giving those closest to her a heart attack as she tore off through the crowd and made it onto the stage in record time. She didn't expect or appreciate Chris immediately yanking the rope at her scream, the blood falling just as Rita knocked Carrie out of its path. Everything and everyone froze as they saw the sight on the stage.

Rita Desjardin was standing there covered head to toe in the blood of a pig…and boy was she pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie What if**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

Everyone stared shocked silent as Rita slowly lifted her hands to her face and wiped some of the blood away from her eyes before she opened them, her eyes full of rage although no one but Sue who was locked outside the gym noticed a small glint of happiness enter the green orbs when the gym teacher saw Carrie hadn't been hit with the blood.

"…Who's the dumb ass hole who thought that was a good idea?" Rita asked as the bucket swinging above her caught everyones attention. When she planned on saving Carrie from being hit with the pigs blood…that didn't mean she wanted to get hit with it instead! The bucket swinging over her head caught everyones attention as they looked up while Carrie stared at Miss Desjardin shocked.

"Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan…why am I _not_ surprised you two did this?" Rita asked with a growl as she looked up and saw the two looking down at her shocked. Chris and Billy exchanged brief glances before they let go of the rope and bolted for the door, causing Rita to snarl.

"Oh no you don't!" Rita said blasting the bucket away from her with her electro kinesis before she took off after the two hooligans. Many were watching in surprise at how fast she could run in those high heels and in that dress as she slammed into the two just before they could get out the back door.

"Mind explaining what you two thought you were doing?" Rita asked with a literal growl to her voice as she fought to keep one of her powers in check for the moment, ironically it was the one she discovered first.

"It's your own fault for getting caught up in the prank!" Chris screeched angrily at Rita who glared at her harshly, her eyes turning into animalistic slits.

"What prank? What you were about to do to Carrie was not a prank, it was harassment and if that bucket hit her it would be assault as well." Rita said with a scowl while Morton, Carrie, Tommy and a few others made their way over. Suddenly the big screens flared to life showing the shower scene causing Ritas head to snap up, she almost forgot about this part.

"Oh HELL no!" Rita snarled clapping her hands together before throwing them out towards the screens, one palm facing each screen. Everyone's jaws dropped as electricity arched from Ritas hands and impacted the screens, causing them to short circuit before the video could go too far.

"There. That takes care of that. Now what was I about to do with the two of you?" Rita said with a short nod at her handiwork before she turned back to the gaping hooligans.

"Hmm. I can't tell which power I want to use on them both so why don't I let you decide Carrie? You were their target after all. Should I use electro kinesis on them? Pyro kinesis? Stick them in a sub space pocket dimension? Or just shape-shift into a wolf or bear and maul them?" Rita asked turning to look at the younger girl who was staring at her wide eyed.

"You have powers?" Tommy asked staring gob smacked at Rita who smirked slightly.

"Most of my family has powers. It passes down from mother to daughter in most cases, starting during my great-great grandmothers time. Although my mom and grandma weren't sure if I was going to have any powers since my mom didn't." Rita said waving a hand dismissively as if it were no big deal while everyone stared at her shocked.

"What kind of powers?" Morton asked staring at the gym teacher.

"Well my great-great grandmother had Telekinesis and telepathy, since the two go hand in hand." Rita began, causing Carrie's eyes to widen further while her mouth dropped open slightly at the mention of her powers.

"My great grandmother had pyro and electro kinesis. And my grandma had precognition and empathy. Like I already said, my mom didn't have any powers since it skipped over her. It showed a bit late in me so they weren't sure if I would ever develop anything outside the _other_ family quirk." Rita said with a shrug of her shoulders as she counted them off of her fingers.

"Family quirk?" Tommy asked confused as more of the students and teachers began to crowd around, cutting off any escape routes for Billy and Chris as they did so.

"It's a family quirk that's passed down from mother to daughter without fail." Rita said her cheeks going slightly red as she realized that she had mentioned the 'quirk' by accident.

"What kind of quirk is it?" Sue asked from Tommy's side, she had managed to slip in during all the confusion of the screens being short circuited. At her question Rita's cheeks flared bright red, thankfully no one could tell due to the blood on her, and she avoided all eye contact.

"I'm not allowed to say. Only the people in my family or certain people close to us are allowed to know." Rita said causing some to pout at her evasion of the question.

"What powers do you have Miss Desjardin?" Carrie asked looking at the woman who smiled at her kindly.

"Well I'm the odd one out in my family, anytime someone has powers they usually have only two powers and are considered experts in their powers usage. We don't know why but for some reason…I have multiple powers. Both of my older sisters have only two powers that were awakened at around the normal age, but mine wake up randomly and much later in my life than the rest of my families." Rita began causing everyone to blink.

"What kind of powers do your sisters have?" Morton asked in morbid curiosity.

"My oldest sister, Ruby, has the ability to turn her body into different materials just by touching them. I believe there's a cartoon character based off of her powers, Kevin from Ben 10 I think? Cause it's pretty much the same, if she absorbs asphalt her body becomes asphalt. She also has super speed so when she absorbs say, her names sake?, and tries to punch you, she goes super-fast to give it more momentum and damage. Which, let me tell you all right now, hurts like a _bitch_!" Rita said with a wince of phantom pain as she massaged her stomach, her sister had hit her there during a friendly spar two months ago and the bruise was still there.

"My other older sister, Marge, she has super strength and aqua-kinesis." Here Rita was cut off by Morton giving a small snicker.

"Marge and Rita?" He asked raising an eyebrow while Rita scowled and lightly zapped him, causing him to yelp as he jumped a foot into the air.

"I have heard that so many times before that it is not funny Henry. Say it again. I dare you." Rita growled holding her hand up so that everyone could see the sparks of energy zapping around it. Needless to say the poor man quickly zipped his mouth closed and backed away slowly.

"Which powers do you have though Ms. Desjardin?" Carrie asked looking at her teacher with her head tilted to the side slightly. Rita scratched her cheek as she listed her powers idly, causing many to gape.

"Like I said I'm the odd one out cause I have six powers already and more that can awaken. So far I have empathy, shape-shifting especially with animals, pyro-kinesis, electro-kinesis, subspace manipulation, and a small healing ability. But like I said more could wake up at any ti-" RIP! All was silent for a moment as everyone stared at the newest development, Rita included. Although she was the first to break out of her shock.

"Damnitt! Of all times for me to grow frickin ANGEL wings it had to be now! This was my favorite dress!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie What if**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"Tommy take off your overcoat." Carrie said being the next to break out of her shock as she nudged the Prom King who nodded dumbly and took off his coat, handing it to Carrie who stepped forward and threw it over Rita's shoulders. Her dress was ruined by the sudden development of angel's wings coming out of her back, shredding most of the dress and leaving Rita clinging to the largest remains she could grab in order to preserve her modesty. Carrie threw the overcoat onto the gym teacher backwards, so that her front was covered while the buttons were in the back where her large white feathered angels wings are.

"Does anyone have a shawl or a spare jacket or something?" Carrie asked looking around and causing Tommy's buddy from another school, George, to take off his overcoat as well and hand it to her while Heather passed her a black overcoat that one of the Garson brothers had been wearing. Carrie promptly tied them both around the gym teachers waist, tying it so that there wasn't any exposed flesh between the two coats, before buttoning up as many of the buttons on Tommy's overcoat as she could.

"That won't hold by itself since the wings are interfering with the buttons…" Carrie trailed off for a minute before she looked around and grabbed a shawl that was draped over a nearby chair. Carrie ignored the yell from Tina easily as she wrapped the pink shawl around her favorite teacher and tied it so that the overcoats would stay where they were. Carrie quickly grabbed another shawl from Nicki and wrapped it around the teachers shoulders in order to make sure the sleeves and shoulder part of the coat didn't come loose.

"That should hold the coats together so they don't fall off suddenly." Carrie said causing everyone to blink as they looked at the slowly blinking gym teacher. Carrie had reacted so fast that it had caught her off guard slightly. The way Carrie managed to arrange the three overcoats and two shawls without meaning too made them look like Rita was wearing a fancy white shirt with a black skirt and a pink see through belt around her waist and a black slightly see through shawl around her shoulders…it was actually pretty good looking on the teacher.

"Gee Carrie. If you had super powers I bet you'd have some kind of clothing related one. First you make your dress from scratch, then you make three over coats and two shawls look like a fancy outfit." George's girlfriend, Erika, said with a small whistle of amazement at the rather beautiful ensemble. At her words Tommy, Sue, and George all made noises of agreement while Carrie blushed and ducked her head shyly.

"Thank you Carrie, and you boys as well." Rita said sighing in relief that she wasn't completely butt naked in front of her students and fellow teachers, nodding at Carrie, Tommy, and George in thanks. The boys just smiled at her scratching the back of their necks sheepishly while Carrie just ducked her head down even further shyly.

"Now. I think that since Prom was pretty much ruined thanks to Chris and Billy's little stunts I'm going to call the police to pick them up…then I am going home and taking a _shower_! I do not want to be stained in pigs blood and this better come out of my hair or I swear I am using them both as training dummies!" Rita said scowling down at Chris and Billy who scowled right back up at her.

"The police are already on their way Ms. Desjardin. I called them as soon as you said about how it was harassment and would be assault." Sue said holding her phone up pointedly, causing the gym teacher to smirk at her.

"Good. It just sucks that I have to wait till they actually get here before I leave." Rita said pouting slightly as she sat down in a nearby chair that one boy offered her and decided to wait on the police there.

"Come on Tina. Why don't we get some music going to try and salvage the party a little bit?" Tina's date said guiding her to the laptop where they had been playing music from for the party.

"George you mind helping me make sure these two don't run off before the police get here?" Tommy asked crossing his arms as he stood in front of the exit closest to Chris and Billy, who were scowling as the sat on the floor.

"Not at all Tommy. What they tried to do to Carrie is sickening." George said cracking his neck as he leaned against the wall near the two hooligans, scowling at them both while they merely glared back at him. A couple of other boys, some of them Tommy's friends from the football team, stayed over there as well to make sure the two didn't try to escape as the music started back up.

"Um Miss Desjardin?" Carrie began while Erika and Sue flanked her but stayed a little ways back to give her some semblance of privacy, the other students and teachers having gone back to their dances or tables once the music started up. Just cause the screens were short circuited didn't mean the speakers were.

"Yes Carrie?" Rita asked turning to smile at Carrie who smiled shyly.

"Th-thank you. You know for saving me from the pigs blood and all? I-I'm sorry you were hit with it instead." Carrie said glancing at the teacher to see if she was angry about having been hit with the blood.

"Not a problem Carrie. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Rita said smiling at the strawberry blond girl, and she meant it too. She would get hit with the blood on purpose over and over again in a heartbeat, especially if it meant saving Carrie and all the other students.

"Since it seems you're date's busy why don't I dance with you? If you don't mind the blood that is?" Rita asked smiling at Carrie wider causing the girl to blush slightly but nod as Rita stood.

"I promised to dance with you if they killed each other Carrie but I think being preoccupied is just as good as an excuse. Since you already have a partner for this dance though, I'll take the next dance. Sue, you wanna dance with me since our boyfriends are busy and Carrie already has a partner?" Erika asked smiling first at Carrie then at Sue, glaring slightly at Rita when the other two weren't looking though.

"O-Okay. I'll save you a dance too Erika." Carrie said blushing slightly harder as she smiled at the dark skinned female, causing Rita's eyes to narrow at the girl that lead Sue onto the dance floor with a last kind smile to Carrie.

Oh great, it looks like she had competition for Carrie, and not just from some of the males that she could see eyeing Carrie either. This just got a whole lot more interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie What if**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

Carrie relaxed as she danced with Rita to a slow song, Rita taking the lead easily with her wings furled up behind her. Carrie ignored the blood as she laid her head on Rita's shoulder, face turned in towards the gym teachers neck while Rita stared down at her in surprise for a second before smiling tenderly.

Erika growled from where she was dancing with Sue nearby, causing Sue to look at her in amusement.

"So does George know you're more into girls than boys?" Sue asked with a small smile, causing Erika to jump slightly and look at her in surprise before she smiled.

"Yeah he knows but he doesn't mind. He claims that it'll be nice to have a girl he can talk about other girls with who won't slap him for it." Erika said causing Sue to chuckle slightly, leave that to one of Tommy's friends alright.

"And does anyone else know about you being attracted to Carrie?" Sue asked causing Erika to grin sheepishly at how easily Sue had figured it out.

"Um…Tommy and George know, well so do you now, but no one else as far as I know." Erika said sheepishly causing Sue to grin at her slightly.

"It was kind of obvious with how you were glaring death at Miss Desjardin when she offered to dance with Carrie, and it was even more obvious with how much worse your glare got when Carrie laid her head on Miss Desjardins shoulder just now." Sue said, knowing that if she whispered it would only draw more attention to the conversation. By using a normal voice and tone that was mostly masked by the loud slow music, she drew less attention to the conversation.

"What I want to know" Sue began after watching how red Erika turned in amusement, "is if this is one of those instantly formed crushes or if you know Carrie from somewhere else?"

"Well. I actually met her once a few months ago. I was coming here to meet up with you, Tommy, and George for one of those double dates we had and I got lost cause George ran off ahead of me and I don't know the town so well." Erika began glancing over at Carrie who hadn't taken her head off of Rita's shoulder yet but was laughing at something the gym teacher whispered to her.

"The time where you were late for the double date and you seemed to be in a daze before taking Tommy to the side at the end of it and grilling him about something?" Sue asked causing Erika to nod ever so slightly.

"Yeah. Like I said I got lost and literally bumped into Carrie, although I didn't know her name then. I helped her up and explained that I was from Dover and had gotten lost when meeting up with some friends of mine for a get together. She had looked so confused and even wary of me that it wasn't fun, but I thought her confused look was adorable." Erika said as her eyes went slightly glassy as she thought back to how she met Carrie for the first time.

"I told her the name of the restaurant and asked if she could give me directions if not lead me there. She agreed to lead me there, and we got to talking on the way to the restaurant although she was so shy. I was startled to hear that she didn't know any songs aside from Hymnals because her mother didn't allow her to listen to music for some reason or another something about it being the Devils voice." Erika said causing Sue to look surprised.

"I knew Carrie's mom was a bible raving lunatic but I didn't know she was _that_ obsessed with it." Sue said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll ask about that later. While on the way there I got out my older IPod, the one that only had a few songs that were mostly Christian pop or rock songs, and let her listen to a few. She got into them and since it was an old IPod and I got a newer one the week before, I let her keep it. She was so surprised at that…" Erika trailed off slightly while Sue looked sad, she could tell why Carrie was so surprised at the kind action. No one but Miss Desjardin treated her kindly before the Shower Scene as it was now called.

"When we got to the restaurant I thanked her and offered to let her join us, since it wasn't really a date for anyone but you and Tommy, but she declined cause she had to get home soon. She thanked me for the IPod again…repeatedly before she left, and it wasn't until I was grilling Tommy about all the girls with her general appearance at his school that I heard her name was Carrie, we had forgotten to introduce ourselves you see. And even though I tried to meet up with her again several other times it never really worked out, the only time I was able to see her was either while she was out doing something with her mom or walking somewhere looking worried but I never forgot her." Erika said causing Sue to smile slightly, it seemed that Erika was well and truly infatuated with Carrie…too bad that Carrie didn't seem to notice.

"Well since we still have a while before the cops get here I think we need to go on with the special surprise we had planned for tonight." Mr. Morton said nervously into the microphone after the song ended, causing everyone to fall silent as they stared at him.

"You see, the planners for Prom this year decided to have a surprise event after the coronation of the Prom King and Queen but with all of the drama…I forgot to announce it earlier." Morton said sheepishly, causing a good many of the partygoers to laugh at the nervous man. Everyone grinned or their eyebrows went up at what the surprise event was.

"This year we decided that the Prom Queen should sing a song of her choice for all of us! Carrie please come up here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie What if**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"B-But I'm not a good singer!" Carrie protested her face a look of terror, as if she was told she was going to be sacrificed to a demon instead of singing.

"That's okay. You don't have to be a good singer, just do your best and no one will say anything bad about it…_will they?"_ Rita asked placing a hand on Carrie's should reassuringly before glaring at those around her pointedly, her voice causing many of them to pale. They weren't getting on her bad side that was for sure.

"Nah. I'll pound anyone who says anything bad about Carrie." Erika chimed in immediately, glaring darkly at Rita who shot her a glare back.

"Go on Carrie. I'm sure every thing will be just fine." Sue encouraged the girl who finally admitted defeat and walked onto the stage nervously.

Seeing how nervous the poor girl looked, Henry had a small burst of sympathy for the school 'freak' as she was often called by the students and, to his disappointment and shock, more than a few teachers.

"You can listen to the song you are going to sing if you have an MP3 or IPod with the song on it with you at the moment, but _you_ will have to be the one doing the singing." Morton said causing Carrie to perk up visibly as she dig a worn and old looking IPod out of a secret pocket on her dress, headphones attached. Sue could tell by the way Erica sucked in a sharp breath and tensed that the IPod Carrie had just pulled out was the same one Erica had given all that time ago.

"Thank you." Carrie said in obvious relief as she nervously allowed Rita to escort onto the stage before she put the headphones in her ears and flipped through the songs on the IPod at a fast rate, everyone watched silently as Carrie paused on one song for a second and opened her mouth before abruptly closing it and switching to another song.

"**I will keep quiet."**

Here everyone stared, no one knew that the Christian 'Freak' could sing but her voice was light and sounded oh so tempting.

"**You won't even know I'm here.**

**You won't suspect a thing**

**You won't see me in the mirror**

**But I crept into your heart"**

"So true." Erica said staring at Carrie.

"**You can't make me disappear **

**til I make you.**

**I made myself at home**

**In the cobwebs and the lies**

**I'm learning all you tricks"  
**Here Carrie had her eyes closed even as she lifted a hand to point towards her tormentors who flinched.

"**I can hurt you from inside**

**I made myself a promise **

**You would never see me cry**

**Til I make you"  
**Here everyone flinched slightly, Carrie never cried in front of them except for that bathroom incident, and for Rita the locker room incident after Tommy asked her to prom the first time.

"**You'll never know what hit you**

**Won't see me closing in**

**I'm gonna make you suffer**

**This hell you put me in"**

Here everyone flinched again they really had given Carrie hell all her life now that they thought about it.

"**I'm underneath your skin**

**The devil within**

**You'll never know what hit you."**

"They sure didn't know the first time." Rita whispered softly to herself.

"**I will be here**

**When you think you're all alone**

**Seeping through the cracks**

**I'm the poison in your bones**

**My love is your disease"  
**"That's one disease I'd be happy to get." Erica muttered to Sue who snickered slightly.

"**I won't let it set you free**

**Till I break you."**

"She can break me all she wants." Rita said softly as she stared at Carrie.

"**You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within"**

"Who knew Creepy Carrie could sing?" Tina asked her date in a whisper while he nodded numbly in agreement.**  
"You'll never know what hit you  
I tried to be the lover to your nightmare"**

"I can take that for sure." Rita and Erica accidentally said in harmony, although no one heard them.**  
"Look what you made of me"**

Here Carrie still had her eyes closed with a sardonic smile on her face as she waved to herself.**  
"Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see  
You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer"**

Here most of the teens flinched as Carrie waved a hand over them all in a vague manner.**  
"This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you"**

Carrie opened her eyes after she was done singing and smiled shyly at everyone.

"Sorry. I was going to sing Aquarius but for some reason I felt like singing that one instead." Carrie said with a slight squeak to her voice as everyone merely stared at her, although Rita and Erica quickly began clapping loudly. Soon everyone followed their lead and before anyone knew it there was a thunderous applause going that made Carrie blush brilliantly as she smiled at them.

Carrie stopped smiling and looked shocked though when a gunshot went off, her body arching forward and falling to the stage as the clapping abruptly stopped and several people screamed.

"Carrie!" Rita screamed louder than everyone else as she nearly flew up to where Carrie was, only for a bullet to pierce her wings. There was only one insane shout from a very familiar and unliked woman.

"The sin never dies but I'll send her to her father in Hell!"


End file.
